treebornfandomcom-20200213-history
The Exciting Adventures of Treeborn
Once upon a time, on the Island of Treeborn, on the Continent of Minecraftia, which any decent person should know is on the world of Minecraft. There was a Elf. And another Elf. And another Elf. And before you knew it, there were 500 Elves. And just one, was named Amras Alcarin, and one day he would change Treeborn... Chapter 1: Amras becomes Vice HighLord Vice HighLord of the Elvern Empire was something difficult to achive, as you had to be friends with Emperor Aratic. Amras sort of was, they had their quarrels alright, but overall, they were friends. Amras quickly got to work building cities. He also built himself a giant house in the city of Elvern City. But, dark times were ahead... Chapter 2: The Revivalth is coming... The God Squad. They do not forgive. They do not forget. Having earlier been thwarted by Amras Alcarin in the Ender Incident,in which Amras was magically teleported to Emperor Aratic who had been magically teleported to the God Squad Ender Base, he decided to make plans. BIG PLANS. He created Dark Erebor Town as his capital, and it was only 2k blocks from the heart of the HighElves. Who decided to make plans? DARK EMPEROR JHGFSA. And so, a new Treebornian Era begun. The War of Elver. Chapter 3: Sea Battle of the HMS Aratic High Admiral Amras Alcarin: "Fire your muskets,fire!" Elves: "Yessir!" It was a big battle on the HMS Aratic, between Ghostlock and his Pirate Pals and the Elvern Navy. What SHOULD have happened, was that it arrived in port at Treeborn City with a cargo of Emeralds. Unfortunately, the poor boat was attacked by PIRATES. In the end the Elves won, but were quickly called up for the wars on land... Chapter 4: War of Elver! Jhgfsa sent a group of Dark Empire forces(Yes, he made God Squad 2.0 be THAT...)to fight against the Elvern Army at HighElves Base. The Elves lost,and plotted revenge. A DarkEmpire stupid and awful person decided to boast about his fighting skills. Guess what? We tped the ENTIRE army into the Dark Erebor Town thanks to him! Soon,we had lines upon lines of Elves marching in... And by now,Jhgfsa and his fellow DarkLords were running away, practically in any form they could. And so, HighKnights was formed... Chapter 5: The HighKnight Fooling HighKnights were just a big old diversion. We didn't even make contact with them. So this section is PRACTICALLY left blank. Chapter 6: OrcTribe "Row men, row!" Said a Orc Slaver. Unfortunately, Amras was being sent off to a Orc Slave Camp. You see, Aratic and Rosabelle had died, leaving the Empire to random heirs who all went missing. Luckily for Amras, he managed to call the Humans quickly. The humans came to his rescue, and set up fort and smashed the Orcs to bits. Chapter 7: Corrupt Jhgfsa... Jhgfsa wanted revenge. He decided to exile Amras Alcarin from the Elves! But luckily,a star still shined somewhere, and was waiting to be discovered. Amras had a adopted son, who was a Human, named Bob.